


For Your Eyes Only [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Eating out, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Paranoia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Thinking About Someone Else During Sex, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' For Your Eyes OnlyOriginal summary:Julian tried not to do it. It wasn’t fair to Leeta to be thinking about someone else, especially his ex, while they made love. But think about it he did.Kinktober Day 8: Exhibitionism
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Leeta
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 4





	For Your Eyes Only [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885761) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



And here comes part 8 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. This one was a little choppy to edit, I think I was getting tired recording and my words were slurring lol. I hope it's not awful to listen to.

Enjoy anyway!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [For Your Eyes Only](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/for-your-eyes-only/s-Kal94FoNacq)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/for-your-eyes-only/s-Kal94FoNacq)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sy1pl3a5yjur8cc/For%20Your%20Eyes%20Only.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885761) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
